


this isn’t working anymore (sorry, I meant the fridge)

by Anonymous



Series: don't get too close, you make it hard to let you go [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shayne misinterprets a note written by Olivia.
Relationships: Olivia Sui/Shayne Topp
Series: don't get too close, you make it hard to let you go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864210
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	this isn’t working anymore (sorry, I meant the fridge)

**Author's Note:**

> so i thought i'd post something more light-hearted after the previous story...this time with another duo i like - i thought they suited this plot best out of all the cast :D 
> 
> it's not common for me to post two stories on the same day, but i really just wanted to post this quickly before my uni stuff starts again.
> 
> anyway, i hope someone kinda enjoys this?
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and should not be seen as a representation of the mentioned public figures.

Shayne yawns as he turns over to his side, expecting to see Olivia next to him in bed. 

Instead, the space beside him is empty. 

He checks his phone, noting the time, 9:14am. It’s too early to be up on a Sunday, so he wonders where his girlfriend has gone. 

Perhaps she’s making breakfast? 

But then he realises the apartment is too silent.

“Olivia?” he shouts, in case she might still be in their apartment. The only reason she would be outside on a Sunday would be for a morning run or a gym session, but usually she would wait for him.

He shoves the blankets off of him, quickly placing on a t-shirt. The blond walks into the kitchen, not seeing anyone in sight. Noticing a pair of Olivia’s shoes are missing near the front door, he frowns. 

She’s definitely gone out, but where, and why not without leaving him some sort of message?

He calls her phone, but the familiar ringtone sounds, and upon following the sound, he realises that she’s left her phone in their lounge room.

He goes back to the kitchen, just in case there’s any clues about where she may be.

There are no signs of food having been made, no recent dishes to be cleaned. The tabletop is clean, the coffee machine doesn’t look like it’s been used recently. 

There are still the same number of avocados ripening in the fruit basket that there were yesterday.

Just as he’s about to decide to go back to sleep and just wait for her to come back, he spots the bright orange sticky note on the fridge. 

Ah, at least he can stop worrying now.

Or so he thinks.

_“Shayne, this thing isn’t working anymore. I’ll be back later.”_

His eyes widen in disbelief. 

Wait, what? He reads the note over and over again until he feels like the words have been etched into his brain.

Things had been fine between them. What had gone wrong? He paces around the kitchen, picking at his memory anything in the last few days where he could’ve done or said something that would’ve upset Olivia.

He can’t think of anything, so he calls Courtney up.

“Courtney! Do you think I’m a bad boyfriend?”

“Shayne? What the heck, why don’t you ask Olivia yourself! Hah-” Courtney yawns. “Why are you calling now? I wanted to sleep in!”

He knows Courtney’s hardly in a good mood when her sleep is interrupted, but this is an emergency situation!

“Sorry, but did Olivia say anything about me in the last few days?”

“What, you woke me up for that? I mean, yeah, but-“

“What did she say?”

“Um, that’s only for me to know. But I promise you it’s nothing bad. You would hear from me sooner if there was. Where is she anyway?”

“That’s the problem, she’s not here, and she left me a note saying that things weren’t working out between us! I don’t know what I’ve done wrong!”

Shayne thinks his heart is about to burst with the amount of stress he’s experiencing right now.

“Okay, just sit down and take a deep breath. I’ll-” he hears her suppress another yawn. “I’ll come over now and we can sort things out? I’ll bring Damien along too.”

“You’re the best, thanks Courtney!”

* * *

Courtney and Damien are at the apartment half an hour later. Olivia still isn’t back.

“This yoghurt tastes weird,” Damien says with a grimace. “How long has it been in the fridge for?”

“I think I only got it a few days ago,” the blond mumbles, barely paying attention to his friend, as his mind continues to race with worried thoughts.

He doesn’t know how late Olivia means by “later” - was it later today? Tomorrow? Weeks, maybe months later? Either way, his stomach churns at the thought of seeing her again. 

It only means the inevitable breakup speech. He still can’t figure out why that’s the case.

“Nothing about her behaviour, the last time I saw her, gave any hints that she was thinking of that. Surely she would have said something to me if she was considering breaking up with you.” Courtney says to him, sitting beside him on the sofa.

“I know, that’s what I’ve been thinking!” Shayne sighs, placing his head in his hands. He feels Courtney rub his back. 

“Unless she just realised something or couldn’t tell anyone about it until now?” Damien suggests. “Are you sure you interpreted the note correctly?”

“Damien, I don’t think saying that ‘things aren’t working out anymore’ could mean anything else...” Shayne utters miserably. “Plus she said she’ll be back later, so maybe she doesn’t want to talk to me about it yet? She probably left her phone here so I couldn’t contact her.”

“Maybe just wait for her to come back so she can explain herself.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she’ll be able to explain everything to you when she comes back...whenever that is.” Courtney adds.

“I don’t know…I‘m not sure if I can face her and what she might say.” He stands up.

“Uh I j-just need a moment…I’ll be in the bedroom if you need me. I don’t mind if you two leave or stay. Maybe Olivia won’t want to s-see me yet...”

Courtney sighs. “Shayne...”

“Maybe she’ll talk to you guys instead of talking to me through sticky notes.” He walks away from the lounge room, ignoring his friends’ calling of his name.

It’s alright, he’s not going to do anything drastic. He just wants a bit of time for himself – and maybe to help prepare for anything that will happen when Olivia finally comes back.

He gets into their- soon to be only his - bed, letting the blanket hug his body. The blanket is the only comforting thing right now as he releases a few tears.

* * *

Olivia hums as she opens the door to their apartment. She closes the door, taking off her shoes to set them aside. She jumps at the sight of Courtney and Damien standing in the lounge room, serious expressions on their face.

“Hey you guys, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, maybe you can tell us?” Damien says.

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to.”

“You and Shayne…did something happen between you two?” Olivia can sense the hesitancy in his voice.

“Um, I don’t understand.” 

She doesn’t think there’s anything bad happening between Shayne and herself, so she’s not sure what Damien’s trying to ask.

This time, Courtney speaks. “You told him that things weren’t working out between you two.”

“Huh? When did I do that?” She doesn’t remember telling him anything like that. And where was he anyway?

“Shayne said you left him a sticky note on the fridge, with a message saying that.”

“What? I didn’t-“ she begins to protest, before realisation strikes, as she remembers the exact words she’d written.

Oh.

_Oh._

_That_ note.

“No, wait, that’s not what I meant! Where is he?”

She needs to explain things to him!

“In the bedroom. I hope you have a good explanation because he’s pretty upset.” Damien tells her.

She quickly heads to their bedroom, witnessing a figure on the bed, wrapped up in their huge blanket.

“Shayne?”

Her boyfriend lifts his head up, revealing his face. Olivia, witnessing his slightly swollen eyes and dried tear marks, hurriedly climbs onto the bed, holding his face in her hands.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m ready for what you’re about to say. Even though I’m not s-sure what I’ve done wrong.” Shayne says, cursing under his breath as his voice quivers.

“Wait, Shayne, you haven’t done anything wrong! You just misinterpreted my note.”

“It clearly said things weren’t working out between us. So go ahead.”

“No it said ‘this thing isn’t working anymore‘.” 

He rolls his eyes. “That doesn’t make any difference!” 

“Listen, this sounds silly now that I think about it, but uh,” Olivia bites her lip, embarrassed, “I stuck it on the fridge, because the fridge wasn’t working anymore.”

“What?” She turns her head toward the bedroom door, realising Courtney and Damien must have followed after her.

“What?” She turns her gaze back on her boyfriend, who mimics Courtney’s question, his eyes wide.

“Not sure how long it had been, but I noticed the fridge wasn’t working. Before you all say anything, I _did_ check the power and every other electronic in the kitchen seemed fine, so I figured it was time to get a new fridge. I thought of asking you to come with me, but I didn’t want to wake you up early - you looked so peaceful! 

“I thought just leaving that note would be enough and then I realised I forgot my phone when I got to the store. But I was already there, so I just decided to buy the fridge right then. It took long because I had to organise the warranty and the delivery stuff. I totally didn’t expect this situation to happen.”

Shayne’s mouth is open, but he doesn’t reply, only blinking up at her in silence.

“Shayne? Say something.”

Her boyfriend's silence begins to worry her, but a moment later, Shayne finally releases a huge, relieved sigh.

He places his hands over Olivia’s (which are still resting over his face) as laughter escapes him.

“O-li-vi-aaa...oh my God, I should’ve realised.”

“We probably should've expected something like this from Olivia.” Damien laughs.

“Hey,” Olivia frowns. 

“Sorry,” Damien smiles at her teasingly “I did warn him that he could’ve misinterpreted the note.”

“It’s true,” Shayne admits, bringing her attention back to him. “But we’re okay, right?”

“Yes, don’t worry! I’ll try not to be this vague if anything like that happens again.”

“No, never change that part of you. Now can we please get back to sleep? It’s still what...like 11?” He pulls her into his embrace, wrapping the blanket around themselves, before he’s interrupted by Courtney coughing.

“I think we’re gonna leave now.”

“I think I need to go to the bathroom.” Damien says, before rushing to the mentioned room.

“Let me guess, he ate something from the fridge?” Olivia asks, eyebrows furrowed in an apologetic expression, while Shayne looks on in amusement.

Courtney’s eyes widen in horror. “Yeah, the yoghurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a few things  
> \- a post on either tumblr or twitter, where if i remember correctly, someone's partner or fling wants to stop things between them, but they pretend to interpret it as the fridge being broken?? so i wanted to write about the opposite.  
> \- olivia's mind? eg. life's a party, you're a boy, and her "you called my name" line in their latest EBE video.
> 
> if you got to the end, thank you for reading this! any kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
